The One I really Love
by Medusa Sterling
Summary: Kathrine comes to New Orleans to have a talk with Elijah... A short Kalijah OS for imaginationismymuse. Rated M to be on the safe side, because I'm not sure... It's suited for about 15 years and older I guess


**This is dedicated to_ imaginationismymuse_ author of a _great_ Kalijah fanfic called "Too many words". I hope this makes you finish another chapter, for I can't wait for another update! (Besides I'm running out of patience for I have nothing to keep myself busy with when it comes to reading) So get up girl and finish the next chapter ;)**

So, this One-Shot was orignally wrote in german as a special for my Vampire Diaries fanfiction Wishes... But it **is** readable without knowing the actual story. Just know that Katherine is in New Orleans, at the Originals' mansion to have a little talk with Elijah... She is accompanied by Elaine, a witch who's also an original-hybrid and pretty much the "original" of the doppelgangers (just ignore the fact of Amara's & Tatia's existence). She is married to Damon and Davina is her daughter, from a One-nightstand 16 years before (3 bottles Tequila, a real good scottish whiskey and a cute werewolf in Vegas propably aren't such a good combo), who Elaine entrusted to a friend (Mrs Claire). Also she's Klaus twin-sister... By the way: Elijahs and Katherines relationship is about that bad as it is when Elijah leaves Katherine in "her" city in "American Gothic" (S04E18) So it's really terrible...

* * *

><p><strong><em>"If I could turn back time<br>If I could find a way  
>I'd take back those words that have hurt you<br>And you'd stay_**

_**I don't know why I did the things I did**_  
><em><strong>I don't know why I said the things I said<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't really mean to hurt you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't wanna see you go<strong>_

**_[...]_**

**_When you walked out that door  
>I swore that I didn't care<br>But I lost every thing darling then and there  
>Too strong to tell you I was sorry<br>Too proud to tell you I was wrong"_**

**Cher - If I could turn back time**

* * *

><p><strong>*** Kathrine POV ***<strong>

"Elijah", my voice sounded nervous, a fact for which I cursed myself, "can we talk?"

A short time afterwards, we stood in a kind of cellar or crypt mjore likely. "What do you want _Katherine_?" The Original asked, his voice cold as ice. I turned away to avoid looking at his angered expression. "I wanted...", I stopped to start once more, "I want to apologize and I wnt to explain something to you." I paused, readying myself for what I was about say next, then I continued: "I'm sorry if I made you think you were only a way to achieve my goal to me. That's not true! And what I wanted to explain to you is that I... that I... I..." I snapped off. I couldn't do it. I couldn't say these three goddamn words. I had said them so many times. I had spoken this sentence way more often than it could possibly have been good and never meant it. But now, when I meant it, for the first time in my entire 500 years of life those three little words were stucked in my throad! I cursed on Bulgarian, working hard to keep the tears away from my eyes. "Katherina", Elijahs voice was so low and gentle, balm for my troubled soul. "Vsichko e nared" Slowly, hesitantly I turned around to face him. "Obicham te" My voice, barly more than a whisper, tremble as it hadn't for almost five centuries. I slowly lifted my glance to look into Elijah's eyes. I saw surprise in his face, but also joy and something I couldn't name. With superhuman speed he approached me and the next second I felt his soft lips on mine. For a moment I was to surprised to move but then I leaned in and deepened the kiss. My hands found the way to his neck all by themselves as his arms embraced me. When his lips were free for a moment I heard the Original mutter: "Aš tave myliu" I couldn't speak Finnish... or Estonian or Lithuanian or what ever his motherlanguage was. But in this moment I would've understood him in any language. The next second his lips captured mine once again and I felt how his hands played with the seem of my top. With skilled fingers I started to unbutton his jacket. I felt his lips curving in a smile as I shoved it down from his shoulders. He removed my leather jacket while I played with the collar of his now unbuttoned shirt. His fingers traced down the line of my neck, barely touching the soft skin. I sighed when his lips made their way down my neck to this so incredible sensitive spot right above the collar bone where shoulder merges into the neck. "My sister will be wondering what takes us so long", Elijah muttered breathless between two kisses. I laughed hoarsly. "Elaine has more important things to worry about than what her brother is doing or not doing in an abandoned secret cellar." I was at least as breathless as he was. Without severing his lips from my skin for more than a few seconds he removed my top, while my fingers followed the lines of his abdominal muscles. Stong and smooth, sheer perfection. The next moment I found myself with my back pressed against the wall. A slight pain went through my body coming from my neck but soon was replaced by sweet ecstasy when Elijah bit me. I couldn't help myself from moaning softly and soon I felt Elijahs lips back on mine. I had already abandoned his shirt to the floor and was still exploring the sensation of his naked upper body while he already freed me of my skirt. I wrapped one of my long legs around his hip and pulled him closer to me. again his kisses went lower but not to stop at my neck but had my collar bones and naked shoulders over the strapless bra as target. He pulled away a little to look into my eyes. "Krasiv", he gently muttered in Bulgarian. I smiled and placed my lips at his neck. A fast bite and I tasted blood which was totally different from anything I ever tasted. When I kissed him again, Elijah pulled me back along with him and we bumped into one of the coffins Klaus kept down here. I giggled when the Original lifted me up and sat me down on another one without breaking the kiss for a single second. While I played with the hair in the back of his neck he unclasped my bra...

* * *

><p><strong>*** POV SWITCH ***<strong>

"What are the two of them doing down there for God's fucking sake?" Klaus exclaimed angrily when we heard the rumble. My brother was about to investigate it but I kept him away from the cellar. He mustn't find his brother and his great-whatever-grandniece and favourite enemy making out. Soon afterwards I decided my daughter, Rebekah and Hayley wouldn't need Damon and me to keep Klaus away of the basement and dragged my husband to a guestroom on one of the upper floors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,<br>And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." **_

**William Shakespeare - A Midsummernight's Dream**

* * *

><p>So... this is the end, unless I get reviews requesting the whole fanfic about Elaine Mikaelson... Then I will <em><strong>maybe<strong>_ translate the whole fanfic... Maybe...  
>The Pairings would be: Elaine (OC) x Damon with Kathrine x Elijah, Hayley x Klaus, Stefan x Elena, Caroline x Tyler and Bonnie x Jeremy as minor pairings (mostly only hinted)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who's interested in the passages in other languages:<em>**

**Vsichko e nared - It's okay _Bulgarian_**

**Obicham te - I love you _Bulgarian_**

**Aš tave myliu - I love you _Lithuanian_**

**Krasiv - ****Beautiful _Bulgarian_**

This passages were translated with an online text-translater therefore I give no guarantee these translations are correct. If you do speak Lithuanian or Bulgarian, why not telling me if it's correct or correct me if it's not? Also, please excuse my sometimes probably miserable english and my lack of grammar and/or punctation for I'm a german student of about... I don't really know actually... I think it would be Sophomore... I'm 16 anyway... If you find mistakes, go ahead and tell me, I'd love to improve my English ;)

_Medusa_


End file.
